Hey, Tiger
by Johnny Acid
Summary: just an alternate way for peter parker and MJ to meet, in novel form.if i get enough reviews i'll do more.


Hey, Tiger

" Yeah, so I got grounded for a week." The blonde trailed off about her father catching her and Flash Thompson making out two days ago, but Mary Jane wasn't listening. She was watching a boy in the far corner, while pretending to listen to her friend Betty.

"MJ? You listening MJ?" Betty Brant sounded unconcerned, but they both knew she wasn't being paid any attention. Mary Jane Watson was about 18, with long red hair down to just below her breasts, wearing a short black skirt and a green sweater, that ended an inch or so above her belly button. She was steadily watching a boy in the far corner, who was reading a book, and at the same time skillfully using it to block the various food items flung at him from the far side of the cafeteria by some of the local jocks.

"MJ? What are you looking at?" betty asked, slightly annoyed that her friend had been ignoring her.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Betty."

"What were you staring at?"

"Oh, nothing. Just… thinking"

"Well could you think a little less obviously? At least pretend you're interested in what I'm saying"

"Sorry betty, it was a really good thought."

In her mind, Mary Jane was correcting herself. "A really CUTE thought rather…"

"Well anyway," Betty continued, " I'm grounded for a week, with no phone or TV. So unfair!" Mary Jane paid attention this time, but stole glances at the boy in the corner, still reading his book attentively. Apparently the jocks ran out of food, so the boy wiped the grease off of his book, and continued reading. She stole glances at him when Betty wasn't looking.

But Peter Parker was looking. He noticed that Mary Jane was looking at him a few times when he wasn't busy blocking french fries, chicken bones and soda cans that came his way. "I wonder why she keeps looking at me?" the nerdy but at the same time not-so-nerdy brown-haired teenager thought to himself, not paying much attention to his book anymore. She would turn and look at him when her friend wasn't looking at her, and he wondered why. "Maybe I've got something on my face" he thought. He made a quick brushing movement across his cheeks and lips when he was sure she wasn't looking at him. "Nope, that's not it. Maybe she is making fun of me over there……nah..she keeps..." He looked back up at her and their eyes met. Peter felt suddenly embarrased and blushed. His face turned bright red, surprised that the gorgeous girl across the lunchroom was looking right into his eyes. He didn't try to hide it, his mind was already overloaded with questions. "Why is she looking at me? Howcome she is oblivious to her friend? Why are our eyes still locked? Why is a gorgeous girl like that looking at you? Does she like me?" Peter's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by another half-full soda can shrieking above his head. With amazing reflexes, he put his hand into the air, and the can bounced off of his outward faced palm, into the nearby trash can. Flash could be heard grunting "dammit!" , all the way from the far side of the cafeteria. He turned back to his book, unaware that there was someone behind him. He felt what was like a split second of a migraine headache, and for a reason unknown to him turned around sharply. He saw a long, smooth pair of legs leading up to a very short black skirt hanging onto a pair of killer hips. He looked upward from his sitting position, book still in hand, at the girl who had been smiling at him. It was Mary Jane Watson. He didn't know her personally but he definitely knew who she was. Everyone did. She was the redhead that everyone wanted , but no one could get. She was a she was an absolutely magnetic, gorgeous babe. She was usually seen around the jocks and cheerleaders, the very material girls. It shocked Peter when she stretched out her hand and offered it to him. "Hey, tiger. I'm Mary Jane, but people call me MJ." Peter stammered. "Uh…I-I.-I'm P-Peter…H-How are you?" She smiled again. " Don't be nervous tiger. I'm not here to make fun of you." She said in a lighthearted tone. "You looked a little lonely over here reading your book, and I thought to myself 'hey, go talk to him'. Plus, I think you're cute." She added a little giggle at the end of her sentence. Peter was shocked and dumbfounded. "Y-y-you think I'm cute?"

He tried to hide the shock in his tone but he knew she detected it. "Yeah! How does a cutie like you keep the girls off of him? I'll bet you need a pretty big stick!" Peter stammered again. "Uh…I---That is…" The end-of-period bell rang, and he couldn't finish his sentence. "Well, don't look now tiger, but lunch is over." She wrote her phone number on the back of the hand that wasn't holding his now shut book. "Call me sometime sweetie." She whispered in his ear. After giving him a kiss on the cheek she half-ran back to her friend that was already at the door to the cafeteria. Peter watched her, still stammering, unaware that Flash Thompson and his friends had been watching, and were going to make his life a living hell. No nerd gets Mary Jane's phone number and doesn't share it with his old buddy Flash. NOBODY.


End file.
